


Work for it

by lxdyinwhite



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Dominant Cordelia i guess, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyinwhite/pseuds/lxdyinwhite
Summary: “I need you to touch me. I need your hands on me, Please?”“No.”
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Work for it

Golden curls framed her face, they fell over her shoulders. Angelic. A vision. Her cheeks were a warm pink and her lips kiss swollen. She took in quick, sharp breaths, grinding her hips down as she sat there resting upon Cordelia’s thigh.

Cordelia had refused to remove her underwear, and she wore a button up shirt, unbuttoned just enough for Cordelia to lean in and pull Misty’s hardened nipples into her mouth. 

“You are so beautiful,” Cordelia whispered, placing a soft trail of kisses across Misty’s chest - covered in small freckles - her mouth wandered and kissed and nipped at the girl’s left breast, “and fuck, you are so wet. Such a mess, does it feel good?”

Misty groaned, continuing to roll her hips and grind against the thigh that she sat upon, “So good.” 

The curly blonde tilted her head back, pushing her chest out as Cordelia’s tongue swirled and stimulated her nipple, her knees trembling, aching between her thighs. 

Cordelia chuckled softly, she looked up at her lover and admired the way she chewed softly on her bottom lip. It made her want to give in and pin the younger woman beneath her, it made her want to fuck her hard and fast and feel her tighten around her fingers as she crept closer to release. 

“You’re shaking.”

Misty drew in a deep, shaky breath.

“Feels good.” 

“Do you need to come?” Cordelia whispered, she smoothed her hands over Misty’s waist, holding her hips. 

“Yes, so badly. So, so badly. But I need-“ a moan escaped her throat and tumbled from her lips, interrupting her, “I need you to touch me. I need your hands on me, please?” 

“No.” 

Misty’s eyes widened. Cordelia denying her of something that she wanted - or as she’d say: needed - wasn’t something that had ever happened. Unfamiliar territory. It made her heart jump slightly. Her brows knitted together, she frowned and her eyes met with the older woman’s. 

“You always get what you want,” Cordelia’s tone was firm, her fingers pressed into the girl’s hips, holding her tightly and guiding her hips forward, making sure that she didn’t come to a stop, “I always give you what you want, work for it. Go faster.” 

This only made the ache between Misty’s thighs worse, her heartbeat was now felt in her most sensitive places. She was sure that she had never been this wet in her life, having Cordelia deny her of what she wanted most somehow only pushed her closer to the edge. 

She rolled her hips forward at a faster pace, grinding against the woman’s thigh. 

“I’ll touch you, Cordelia’s tough act broke slightly, she couldn’t stand not touching the taller woman, “but only if you work for it. That’s how this is going to work, I’m not going to help you. If you want to come, you will make yourself come.” 

The curly blonde nodded enthusiastically, Cordelia helped her out of her underwear, pulling her back into her lap. 

Misty was on her knees, legs spread and on either side of Cordelia’s lap. Her hands held firmly onto her lover’s shoulders, helping her remain balanced while her legs continued to tremble - she was excited. 

Cordelia’s fingers stroked through her folds, pressing slightly firmer as she traced them over her clit. It was swollen, begging for attention. Two fingers dipped down and pressed against the girl’s entrance. 

“Whenever you are ready.” 

Misty nodded, bracing herself and pushing herself downwards, onto Cordelia’s fingers. They slowly entered her, the feeling made her dizzy. They brushed against the spongy spot inside of her and it only made her knees weaker. 

She moaned, taking a second to adjust before moving her hips, bending her legs and straightening them repeatedly, guiding Cordelia’s fingers in and out of her. 

_ up and down, up and down.  _

“Mm, f- fuck.” 

Cordelia sat and watched, she watched Misty’s facial expressions change. Her mouth was open, she was gasping, forcing air into her lungs. She softly whimpered every time Cordelia’s fingers were fully inside of her. 

She was knuckle deep, wishing it was her thrusting into the woman, but enjoying making Misty work for what she wanted. Misty had responded surprisingly well, she was dripping down onto cordelia’s palm. 

“I feel so good, you make me feel so good, Delia.” 

Cordelia’s spare hand palmed over the Girl’s breasts, squeezing softly and taking her nipples between her fingers, one by one, pinching hardly. 

“Faster. Ride my fingers, faster. Harder.” 

Misty quickly increased her speed.

_ Faster, faster, faster. Harder.  _

She snaked her left hand down in between her legs, pressing the pads of her fingers against her clit, it throbbed beneath her fingers as she began to circle it quickly. Her cheeks puffed, breathing rapidly. Sweat formed in small beads on her forehead and strings of moans escaped her lips over and over again. Never coming to a stop.

Cordelia felt Misty start to flutter, strings of arousal coating her fingers.

_ She was close.  _

“I need to come, I need to come, I need-“ 

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, she gasped - overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“You can come whenever you need to, I’m here, I’ve got you.” 

The strictness had left Cordelia’s voice, she spoke a lot more softly now. Her lover was practically melting in front of her, she was ready to let her have whatever she wanted. 

Misty’s fingers circled around her clit, again and again and again - firmly - bouncing up and down on Cordelia’s fingers, going impossibly faster. 

“You feel so good, so good. It feels so good.” 

Every time she bounced Cordelia’s fingers pressed deeper inside of her, they stretched her out, in the best way. 

“Oh god- fuck, Delia-“ 

Her release hit quickly, fast. Lightening striking up her spine, her legs tingled and her toes curled. Every muscle in her body tightened and released, leaving her panting and resting her head on cordelia’s shoulder. 

Cordelia slowly removed her fingers, easing them out of the woman. 

Misty lifted her head and pulled Cordelia in for a kiss, slow and soft. Sloppy from the lack of energy Misty had, but still meaningful. 

“I wanna take care of you now.” 

Cordelia nodded, quickly. Watching Misty like that had left her nearly dripping through her underwear. 

“Please.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading - i love receiving comments


End file.
